Much information on the nature of traditional computer telephony hardware and software is available in a number of publications accessible to the present inventors and to those with skill in the art in general. One document which provides considerable information on intelligent networks is “ITU-T Recommendation Q.1219, Intelligent Network User's Guide for Capability Set 1”, dated April, 1994. This document is incorporated herein by reference.
In a call center, a relatively large number of agents typically handle telephone communication with callers. Each agent is typically assigned to a telephone connected to a central switch, which is in turn connected to a public-switched telephone network (PSTN), well-known in the art. The central switch may be one of several types, such as Automatic Call Distributor (ACD), Private Branch Exchange (PBX), or PSTN. Each agent also typically has access to a computer platform having a video display unit (PC/VDU) which may be adapted, with suitable connectivity hardware, to process Internet protocol telephony calls.
Intelligent telephony networks and IP networks typically share infrastructure to some extent, and computer equipment added to telephony systems for computer-telephony integration (CTI) are also capable of Internet connection and interaction. There is therefore often no clear distinction as to what part of a network is conventional telephony, and what part is IPT. In conventional telephony systems, such as publicly-switched telephony networks (PSTNs), there are computerized service control points (SCPs) that provide central routing intelligence (hence intelligent network). IPNs do not have a central router intelligence, such as a SCP. IPNs, however, have multiple Domain Name Servers (DNS), whose purpose is basically the same as the routers in intelligent networks, which is controlling the routing of traffic. Instead of telephony switches (PBXs), IP switches or IP routers are used. An organization having one or more call centers for serving customers typically provides one or more telephone numbers to the public or to their customer base, or both, that may be used to reach the service. In the case of an IP network, a similar organization may provide an IP address for client access to services, and there are a number of ways the IP address may be provided. Such numbers or addresses may be published on product packaging, in advertisements, in user manuals, in computerized help files, and the like.
Routing of calls in intelligent networks, then, may be on several levels. Pre-routing may be done at SCPs and further routing may be accomplished at individual call centers. As described above a call center in an intelligent telephony system typically involves a central switch The central switch is typically connected to a publicly-switched telephone network (PSTN), well-known in the art. Agents, trained (hopefully) to handle customer service, man telephones connected to the central switch. This arrangement is known in the art as Customer Premises Equipment (CPE).
If the call center consists of just a central switch and connected telephone stations, the routing that can be done is very limited. Switches, although increasingly computerized, are limited in the range of computer processes that may be performed. For this reason additional computer capability in the art has been added for such central switches by connecting computer processors adapted to run control routines and to access databases. The processes of incorporating computer enhancement to telephone switches is known in the art as Computer Telephony Integration (CTI), and the hardware used is referred to as CTI equipment.
In a CTI system telephone stations connected to the central switch may be equipped also with computer terminals, as described above, so agents manning such stations may have access to stored data as well as being linked to incoming callers by a telephone connection. Such stations may be interconnected in a network by any one of several known network protocols, with one or more servers also connected to the network one or more of which may also be connected to a processor providing CTI enhancement, also connected to the central switch of the call center. It is this processor that provides the CTI enhancement for the call center. Agents having access to a PC/VDU connected on a LAN to a CTI processor in turn connected to a telephony switch, may also have multi-media capability, including Internet connectivity, if the CTI processor or another server connected to the LAN provides control for Internet connectivity for stations on the LAN.
When a telephone call arrives at a call center, whether or not the call has been pre-processed at a SCP, typically at least the telephone number of the calling line is made available to the receiving switch at the call center by a telephone carrier. This service is available by most PSTNs as caller-ID information in one of several formats. If the call center is computer-enhanced (CTI) the phone number of the calling party may be used to access additional information from a database at a server on the network that connects the agent workstations. In this manner information pertinent to a call may be provided to an agent.
Referring now to the example proposed of a technical-service organization, a system of the sort described herein will handle a large volume of calls from people seeking technical information on installation of certain computer-oriented equipment, and the calls are handled by a finite number of trained agents, which may be distributed over a decentralized matrix of call centers, or at a single call center. In examples used herein illustrating various aspects of the present invention, the case of a decentralized system of multiple call centers will most often be used, although, in various embodiments the invention will also be applicable to individual call centers.
Even with present levels of CTI there are still problems in operating such call centers, or a system of such call centers. There are waiting queues with which to contend, for example, and long waits may be experienced by some callers, while other agents may be available who could handle callers stuck in queues. Other difficulties accrue, for example, when there are hardware or software degradations or failures or overloads in one or more parts of a system. Still other problems accrue due to known latency in conventional equipment. There are many other problems, and it is well recognized in the art, and by the general public who have accessed such call centers, that there is much room for improvement in the entire concept and operation of such call center systems. It is to these problems, pertaining to efficient, effective, timely, and cost-effective service to customers (users) of call center systems that aspects and embodiments of the present invention detailed below are directed.
See, U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,667 (Gisby, et al., May 16, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Business applications for call centers are virtually unlimited in the types of transactions that they can accommodate. Call centers can support, for example, sales, including order entry, order inquiry, and reservations; financial services, including funds transfer, credit card verification, and stock transactions; information services, including event schedules, referral services, transportation schedules, and yellow pages; customer services, including technical support, repair dispatch, and claims handling.
Despite the almost innumerable applications, however, existing ACD centers have several limitations. One notable drawback to ACDs is that they lack intelligence. In other words, limited inflexible intelligence is built into the ACD software. Routing of inbound and outbound calls is based on circuit switching. Furthermore, existing ACD centers cannot be accessed through a plurality of access means, such as voice, data, and video. To maximize existing resources and to take advantage of the latest technology, ACD manufacturers are trying to open their systems to third-party inbound and outbound call management systems by integrating, via the recently introduced Computer Telephony Integration (“CTI”) standards, the Telephony Application Programming Interface (“TAPI”), the Telephony Services Application Programming Interface (“TSAPI”), and other proprietary protocols. These third-party inbound and outbound call management systems apply computer control and functionality to telephones. Adding computer intelligence to unintelligent telephone devices provides users with more information about inbound calls and lets them use telephones more effectively to distribute information by providing not only customer records coincident with inbound and outbound phone calls, but also skill-based call routing matching agent skills with caller needs and virtual, or geographically distributed, call centers.
One trend in the ACD industry is to enable call agents to be more efficient, productive and to ultimately provide the best service to the customer during the first contact. Technologies such as Automatic Number Identification (“ANI”) where the caller phone number is passed to the agent, give agents the opportunity to access information about the caller from corporate databases. The latest CTI technologies play a major role in helping companies respond to industry trends and experience increased productivity and customer service goals by integrating traditional ACDs with computers.
In parallel to the development of ACDs, there are Internet Customer Service Centers (“ICSCs”) under development. These applications provide for access to a World Wide Web (“WWW”) site, where information pertaining to customer service, such as order status or tips for problem resolution, can be easily obtained. The user of the ICSC uses a WWW browser to search for the requested information. The user may obtain information in the form of text, voice or video. Further, the user may download information to computer data files. Live transfer to a customer service representative is not possible. Examples of patents covering various aspects of communication via data and telecommunication networks are described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,115 to Hollenbach et al. discloses an advanced ACD for providing information to callers through the Public Switch Telephone Network (“PSTN”). An incoming call from a customer passes through the PSTN to an intelligent peripheral, a service control point, and an ACD. In many cases, the caller is prompted in queue to provide some information, such as the caller's phone number or account number. This information is used to access data records stored in a database which are presented to an agent at an agent terminal. The agent station has access to external communication services, one of which is the Internet. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,452 to Andrews et al. discloses an ACD controlled by a distributed central controller. However, neither Hollenbach et al. nor Andrews et al. appear to disclose an ACD with the capacity to service multimedia callers; only the agent stations have access to the Internet or wide-area networks. Unfortunately, therefore, neither Hollenbach et al. nor Andrews et al. solve the problem of allowing access to a multimedia ACD via data networks. Furthermore, neither Hollenbach et al. nor Andrews et al. teach or disclose the use of an MMACD Server as connection manager for data network callers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,859 to Sharma et al. discloses a personal communications system operating on a personal computer which allows the user to select between different communications functions, including telephone call, voice mail, fax transmissions, and multimedia mail. Sharma et al., however, does not solve the problems of providing a multimedia telecommunication ACD system which allows access to the call center via a plurality of access means and providing an MMACD server to act as connection manager for callers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,771 to Isidoro et al. discloses a multimedia call configuration system. Isidoro et al. uses an object oriented command set to establish a multimedia call over a broadband network. One command set relates to the call configuration and another—to the connection configuration. Unfortunately, however, Isidoro et al. does not solve the problem of providing a multimedia telecommunication ACD system which allows access to the call center via a plurality of access means; rather, it is directed toward establishing communications between multiple specific parties and has no automatic call direction (ACD) capability at all.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,324 to Palmer et al. discloses a video conferencing system used over a data network to communicate among terminals of the network. However, Palmer et al. is only directed to transferring video and audio data. Unfortunately, Palmer et al. does not solve the problems of providing a multimedia telecommunication ACD system which allows access to the call center via a plurality of access means and providing a MMACD server to act as connection manager for callers. Rather, it is directed toward establishing communications between multiple specific parties and has no automatic call direction (ACD) capability at all.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,353 to Henley et al. discloses a system and method for communication of audio data over a packet-based network. Henley et al., however, does not solve the problems of providing a multimedia telecommunication ACD system which allows access to the call center via a plurality of access means and providing a MMACD server to act as connection manager for data network callers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,625 to Epard et al. discloses a system for sharing screens over a heterogeneous network. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,680 to Porter discloses methods and apparatus for interfacing with application programs to manage multimedia multiparty communications using different hardware systems and devices. Neither Epard et al. nor Porter solve the problem of providing a multimedia telecommunication ACD system which allows access to the call center via a plurality of access means or a MMACD server acting as a connection manager for callers. Rather, they are directed toward establishing communications between multiple specific parties and have no automatic call direction (ACD) capability at all.
See, U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,762 (Sonesh, et al., Apr. 4, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference.